


Une histoire de papa

by LayAria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayAria/pseuds/LayAria
Summary: Canada vivait avec England et America. Sans France. Pire que ça, il n'avait même pas le droit de voir la nation qu'il considérait comme son père. Heureusement qu'il y avait son oncle, toujours près à emmerder England...





	Une histoire de papa

 

-Je veux papa ! Hurla le petit blond, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

-Canada, ça suffit ! Tenta England, se battant pour ne pas élever la voix.

America avait beau être un gamin infernal, Canada était loin d'être en reste lorsqu'il était question de Francis. Il réclamais la nation française assez régulièrement, refusait de considérer Arthur comme son père, et piquait des crises de larmes lorsque la fatigue mettait ses nerfs à fleur de peau.

America, assis à l'autre bout de la table, fronça les sourcils devant la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Canada tapait du poing sur la table sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, les larmes envahissaient ses joues rendues rouges par ses sanglots, et sa voix d'habitude à peine audible semblait porter autant que celle de Prussia. Alfred était à la fois intrigué et à la fois un peu jaloux de toute l'attention que England portait soudain à son jumeau. En plus de ça, ce dernier était ridicule à se tortiller sur sa chaise, piquant une crise tout ça parce que le rival de leur père ne venait pas. L'Américain gonfla les joues et croisa les bras. Au fond, Matthew était soit un idiot soit un traître. Ou peut-être les deux.

-Je veux papa ! Rends moi mon papa !

Un peu dépassé, Arthur serra les poings et les dents et s'efforça de rester calme. Ce n'était qu'un enfant. Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il disait. C'était normal qu'il s'énerve, Alfred aussi s'énervait souvent… Sauf qu'Alfred n'avait jamais de raison aussi noble que celle de Matthew. C'était peut-être ça qui lui faisait le plus mal, dans tout ça. Canada ne le considérait pas comme son père, mais pire que ça, il l'accusait de l'empêcher de voir Francis. Ce n'était pas totalement vrai, mais il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était faux pour autant. Il évitait la nation française et lui interdisait de mettre ne serait-ce qu'un pied dans sa maison, alors oui, c'était plutôt coton pour que Matthew puisse voir France.

-Ton papa, c'est Engwand ! S'égosilla alors Alfred, n'en pouvant plus de rester passif.

Cela eu au moins le mérite de faire taire Canada, au moins pour quelques secondes. Puis les sanglots reprirent, plus violent, et il sauta de sa chaise avant de partir en courant.

-Je vous déteste ! Hurla-t-il.

-Canada ! L'appela Arthur, dépassé.

Seul le bruit des pas précipités du garçon lui répondirent, puis la porte de sa chambre claqua et England sentit son sang se glacer. Il fixa la chaise désormais vide et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

-Engwand… ? Appela timidement Alfred.

-Ca va, America… souffla-t-il, lui adressa un sourire factice.

Dans sa chambre, Matthew pleurait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Il en voulait à Alfred, un peu, mais il avait l'habitude. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il détestait son « jumeau » mais il était loin de l'adorer. Il n'avait pas un caractère facile, et il lui arrivait de rabaisser et humilier Canada sans s'en rendre compte. Il s'y faisait. Mais sur un sujet aussi sensible que Francis, il était hors de question qu'il reste calme.

Il resta donc là, roulé en boule sous ses couvertures, pleurant tellement que son petit corps était secoué de violent spasmes musculaires. Il peinait à respirer lorsque sanglot, salive et respiration se disputaient la place dans sa gorge. Il n'avait jamais autant pleuré. Ne s'était jamais sentit aussi seul. C'était comme s'il y avait un mur entre lui, Arthur et Alfred. Comme s'il se tenait seul d'un côté, attendant Francis qui ne venait pas, alors que son frère et la nation Anglaise étaient de l'autre côté, à rire et se chamailler pour des broutilles. Cette image suffit à le faire encore plus pleuré. Il ne voulait pas redescendre. Il ne voulait pas affronter le regard emplit de reproche d'Alfred -parce qu'il le serait, assurément, c'était toujours comme ça- et l'air peut-être triste d'Arthur. Il était un enfant timide et fragile, un peu peureux, et supporter ce genre de scène, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Littéralement. Il allait s'effondrer en pleurant qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne recommencerait pas, et définitivement, il ne voulait pas ça.

Cette fois-ci, il était décidé à ne pas céder.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. England ne le revit pas de la journée. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup -en fait il était même plus juste de dire qu'il était mort de peur- mais il n'osait pas monter à l'étage. Canada avait toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir et d'être en colère. C'était entièrement de sa faute, Arthur en était plus que conscient.

Lorsque l'heure du thé sonna, il n'y avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Matthew, et la nation Anglaise refusait d'envoyer America vérifier qu'il allait bien. Alfred avait beau être plein de bonnes intentions quand il voulait, il n'en restait pas moins trop direct et très maladroit avec les mots.

-Engwand ! Y'a quelqu'un qui sonne à la porte !

-Va ouvrir ! Répondit Arthur depuis la cuisine, occupé avec l'eau bouillante.

America ne se fit pas prier et s'élança vers la porte d'entrée, tout joyeux. L'état de Canada ne semblait pas l'inquiéter le moins du monde. Il ouvrit la porte avec un enthousiasme propre à sa jeunesse, mais son sourire se fana rapidement lorsqu'il avisa la personne à qui il avait à faire.

-Sc… Scotland… ?

-Salut gamin.

La nation Ecossaise avait beau être l'oncle d'America, d'une certaine façon, le jeune garçon n'arrivait tout simplement pas à l'apprécier. Pire que ça, il le détestait avec autant de véhémence qu'on peut en avoir à son âge. La raison de cette haine était basée sur la violente querelle entre Arthur et Allistor, et qu'Alfred ne comprenait pas -mais il n'avait pas besoin de comprendre pour savoir qu'Allistor était un sale type qui faisait du mal à son père.

Sans attendre que le gosse l'y invite, Allistor entra souplement dans la grande maison de son frère et rallia la cuisine comme s'il était chez lui. Alfred crispa ses petits doigts sur la poignée, et après avoir refermé, il se lança à sa suite. Il était un héro, il ne pouvait pas laisser Arthur avec un type comme lui.

-Salut, connard de frangin.

-Allistor, grimaça Arthur, terminant de servir le thé.

Décidément, cette journée était merdique…

-Toujours aussi content de me voir, railla l'Ecossais.

Son accent particulier irritait autant les oreilles d'Arthur que celui de Francis-bien que l'accent d'America quelques années plus tard aura la fâcheuse tendance à être tout aussi ignoble. Le regard perçant de la nation Ecossaise balaya la pièce, et son froncement de sourcil annonçait clairement que quelque chose le chiffonnait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, abruti… ? Marmonna l'Anglais.

-Il te manque un rejeton, nan ?

La gorge d'Arthur se serra, et même s'il aurait tout donné pour ne pas avoir ce réflexe, il baissa les yeux vers le sol. Il refusait d'admettre devant son connard de frère qu'il s'était disputé avec Matthew à cause de France, mais ne rien dire était tout aussi suspect.

-Matthew disait que Engwand était pas son papa ! C'est un traitre ! Lança presque fièrement America.

-Alfred, tais-toi… soupira Arthur.

-Oh, tu t'es pris la tête avec ton morpion ? Sourit Allistor. En même temps ça se comprend, tu l'empêches de voir l'autre _frenchie_. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

- _Shut up,_ siffla England.

Scotland se retint de justesse de lui en coller une, non pas par pitié, mais parce qu'il n'était pas rustre au point de le frapper pour si peu devant Alfred.

-Et il est où, ton pauvre gosse ?

-Dans sa chambre…

Le rouquin sourit, l'un de ces sourires qui font froid dans le dos, et sans hésitation aucune, il quitta la cuisine pour monter à l'étage, ignorant superbement son bâtard de frère qui lui ordonnait de redescendre.

Si Alfred vouait une haine profonde -et pour le reste, injustifiée- envers Allistor, Matthew se montrait juste terrifié devant lui. Scotland était gigantesque, il parlait bizarrement, il était terrifiant, et Canada avait sans arrêt peur de se faire frapper. Pourtant, le rouquin n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui, ni sur America. Quant à Allistor, il ne détestait pas Matthew. Alfred était un petit con bruyant et sûr de lui, très attaché à Arthur, mais son jumeau était beaucoup plus calme et réservé, plus fragile aussi d'une certaine façon. Scotland se revendiquait plus facilement comme oncle de Canada que comme l'oncle d'America.

Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer dans la chambre du bambin, et il referma derrière lui pour éviter d'être dérangé par son frère ou le bruyant gamin collé à ses basques. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver Matthew : sa silhouette sous la couverture était facilement identifiable.

-Yo, Canada.

Le petit corps emmêlé dans ses draps tressauta, et en s'approchant du lit, Allistor entendit les haut-le-cœur qui suivent les violentes crises de larmes. C'était à prévoir. Le rouquin ne se sentit pas attendri pour autant. Il s'assit sur le bord du matelas et inspecta la masse recroquevillée qu'il devinait aisément sous le tissu blanc.

-C'est à cause de _Franny_ , c'est ça ?

Aucune réponse. Il ne s'attendait pas à en recevoir une. Malgré les apparences, Allistor ne s'en sortait pas trop mal avec les enfants. Il s'était occupé d'Arthur -d'accord, il n'y avait pas mis du sien- et s'avérait être plutôt patient quand la situation l'exigeait.

Il retira lentement ses chaussures, éjecta sa veste au pied du lit double beaucoup trop grand pour un enfant seul, et sans demander la permission ni quoi que ce soit, il souleva le draps et s'installa calmement. Bien évidemment, il remarqua le violent sursaut qui secoua Matthew, et il devina ses yeux agrandis par la surprise et la peur alors que son corps massif s'allongeait près du sien. Mais Allistor ne bougea pas. Il resta là, les bras croisés derrière la tête, à attendre. Canada finirait par craquer, il le savait. Alors en attendant, il regardait le plafond, quelque peu bercé par les hoquets dus aux larmes du gamin, sentant ses tremblements comme s'ils se propageaient à travers le matelas, entendant son souffle incertain et entrecoupé par des reniflements.

Sa patience paya. Il resta quelques longues minutes sans bouger d'un millimètre, et bientôt, le corps tremblant de Matthew se retrouva contre son flanc. Avec un léger sourire victorieux, Allistor retira un bras de derrière sa tête, le glissa sous la couverture, et posa calmement sa main sur les cheveux de Canada. Il joua avec les mèches douces qui s'entortillaient aisément autour de ses doigts, et il pu sentir le garçon se détendre doucement.

-Francis va trouver un moyen de te voir, assura-t-il alors de sa voix grave et posée. Tu le connais, il trouve toujours un moyen.

Canada hocha doucement la tête, incapable d'expliquer que ce n'était pas ça qui lui faisait de la peine. Alfred vivait avec son père, et lui il était prisonnier, avec son propre père de l'autre côté de l'océan Atlantique, et qu'Arthur lui interdisait de voir. C'était injuste. Purement injuste. Il avait encore envie de pleurer.

-T'es un homme, Matthew. Pleure pas pour de la merde comme ça. T'en verras d'autre, ce sera pire, et faudra que tu tiennes bon. T'es plus fort que ça.

Matthew crevait d'envie de lui dire que non, il n'était pas fort, il n'était qu'une sous-merde incapable de dormir seule parce qu'il avait peur du noir mais qui devait quand même le faire parce que sinon Alfred le traiterait de trouillard alors que lui même passait ses nuits collé à Arthur. Injuste, vraiment. Mais il ne fit rien. C'était difficile de contredire Allistor.

La main du rouquin caressait ses cheveux, et il fallait admettre que c'était agréable.

-Tu veux pas sortir de là-dessous ? Proposa alors Scotland.

Un long silence suivit, mais bientôt la couverture se froissa alors que la petite tête de la colonie Anglaise émergeait timidement. L'épaule du rouquin lui servit d'oreiller, alors que ses genoux pressaient ses côtes. Avant qu'il ne comprenne tout, l'Ecossais s'était tourné sur le côté pour lui faire face, son bras vacant désormais autour de la taille de l'enfant. C'était à la fois terrifiant et rassurant. Terrifiant puisqu'il avait l'impression d'être pris au piège, incapable de bouger, et rassurant puisque la main de l'adulte était chaude et dénuée de violence, seulement posée là sans faire plus.

-Tu vas le revoir, _Franny_ , d'accord ? Je vais m'en assurer.

Canada voulait demander pourquoi. Pourquoi son oncle, qui jusqu'alors n'en avait pas grand-chose à foutre de lui, se mettait soudain à vouloir lui permettre de revoir son père. Quelque part, la réponse ressemblait sûrement à « c'est juste pour faire chier England », et de toute façon Matthew n'avait pas le cran de demander. Mais en même temps, il avait l'impression que le rouquin ne lui mentait pas. Il ressentait dans sa voix une certaine honnêteté somme toute surprenante. Incapable de faire mieux, Matthew hocha simplement la tête et ferma doucement les yeux. C'était fatigant de pleurer. C'était fatigant de faire des cauchemars toutes les nuits, de se réveiller à chaque fois avec l'impression qu'il ne pourra jamais se rendormir, de craindre que _quelque chose_ ne sorte soudain d'un coin obscur de sa chambre…

La main d'Allistor ne cessait de caresser calmement ses cheveux, jouant doucement avec, descendant parfois sur sa nuque. Aucun geste déplacé. Ce n'était pas le genre de l'Ecossais. Quelque part au fond de lui, Matthew se dit que le rouquin ferait un bon père, ou au moins un bon grand-frère. Même s'il faisait peur, même s'il faisait mal à England… Quand il n'était pas avec Arthur, il était beaucoup moins violent. Mais Canada ne lui fit pas part de ses pensées. Il n'en avait pas le courage.

Sa conscience s'estompa doucement, aidée par les caresses douces de Scotland. Il ne voulait pas spécialement dormir, mais il n'arrivait pas à se maintenir éveillé. Alors il se laissa aller sous l'oeil attentif et protecteur d'Allistor.

Une fois certain qu'il s'était endormi, le rouquin se redressa et le coucha correctement sur l'oreiller, remontant la couverture sur ses frêles épaules. Il sortit calmement du lit et remit lentement ses chaussures, pas pressé le moins du monde. Alors qu'il allait récupéré sa veste échoué au pied du matelas, il attrapa une feuille et un crayon, essayant de s'appliquer dans sa calligraphie pour que le gamin puisse le relire sans l'aide d'Arthur. Il posa le bout de papier sur l'oreiller, près de Matthew, et quitta la chambre, fermant correctement la porte derrière lui. Il ajusta sa veste sur ses épaules et redescendit sans entrain, persuadé que son abruti de frère allait lui faire toute une scène.

Ce dernier était assis dans le salon, fixant le vide, une tasse certainement encore pleine mais froide dans la main, alors que America dessinait, à quatre patte par terre.

-J'ai calmé ton rejeton, lança Scotland, s'approchant pour se servir une tasse de thé sans demander la permission.

Arthur releva à peine la tête vers lui, marmonnant simplement quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il était blessé, d'une certaine façon. Blessé que Canada se soit calmé au contact d'Allistor et pas face à lui. Blessé que son frère défende le jeune garçon plutôt que lui -quoi qu'il ne s'était jamais attendu à de grandes preuves d'affections de la part du rouquin. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'il était en conflit avec France depuis des années ? Quelque part il se forçait à croire que rien n'était de sa faute. Francis était un abruti, Allistor un connard qui le frappait allégrement depuis qu'il était gamin, et Canada un enfant qui refusait de comprendre la situation. Rien n'était de sa faute. En tout cas ça aurait été plus simple que ce soit le cas.

-T'as décidé de pourrir la vie à ce pauvre gamin ? Lança soudain Allistor, désormais assis en face de lui, une tasse à la main.

-Ta gueule… Ferme ta putain de grande gueule… Tu comprends rien à la situation…

Les sourcils d'Allistor se froncèrent, et il leva le menton, prenant son petit-frère de haut.

-Tu veux punir Francis ? Tu veux l'empêcher de voir son rejeton juste parce que tu ne peux pas le blairer ?

-Ce n'est pas son enfant !

-Alors pourquoi Canada refuse de te reconnaître comme père ?! Ouvre les yeux, putain ! Tu prives un gosse de son père !

-Je suis son père !

-Non !

Allistor se leva d'un coup, laissa sa tasse s'écraser sur le carrelage, et saisit son petit frère par les cheveux.

-Ecoute moins bien, petit con. Priver ton gamin de son père, et si, c'est son père ne me dis pas le contraire, c'est certainement l'une des choses les plus conne que tu ais jamais faite !

-Ta gueule, grinça Arthur, les dents serrés pour résister à la douleur dû à la prise du rouquin sur ses cheveux. Je m'occupe de mes enfants comme je l'entends !

Alfred se redressa rapidement et s'approcha à grand pas d'Allistor avec la furieuse envie de lui décocher un bon coup de pied dans son tibia -et avec sa force, certainement le lui casser- mais il s'arrêta net en voyant le regard meurtrier de Scotland. Même lui était terrifié par cette lueur dans les yeux du rouquin.

Allistor toisa encore quelques secondes England, avant de le relâcher brusquement.

-Tu es pathétique, cracha-t-il simplement avant de quitter rapidement le salon, puis la maison.

Alfred resta statufié quelques instants, avant de se précipiter vers Arthur.

-Engwand !

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. L'Anglais gardait la tête baissée, fixant le carrelage. Puis, il se leva doucement.

-America, tu peux m'amener une serpillière et la poubelle ?

Le jeune garçon hésita, puis partit au pas de course chercher ce qu'on lui demandait. Il était inquiet pour Arthur, en colère contre Allistor, et incapable de se décider pour Canada. D'un côté, il aurait dû descendre s'excuser depuis longtemps, et qu'il ne l'ait pas fait était inquiétant. Mais ce n'était pas ses affaires. Si Matthew ne venait pas présenter ses excuses, alors il valait pas la peine qu'on s'inquiète pour lui.

Le jeune garçon revint avec la poubelle de la cuisine dans une main et la serpillière dans l'autre, pas vraiment gêné par le poids mais plutôt encombré par la longueur du balais.

-Merci...

Arthur était au bout du rouleau. Il ne craquerait pas devant America, mais il avait vraiment envie d'aller se bourrer la gueule et s'enfermer dans son bureau. Tout ça à cause d'une putain de guerre entre lui et Francis. Tout ça à cause d'Allistor qui se mêlait toujours des histoires des autres. Il ramassa précautionneusement les bouts de tasses brisée, veillant à ce qu'Alfred n'est pas la malheureuse idée de venir l'aider au risque de se couper, puis il passa un rapide coup de serpillière pour éponger le thé.

-Dis... Pourquoi Scotland défend France ? Demanda doucement America, avec toute l'innocence du monde.

England voyait bien dans son regard qu'il avait peur qu'il ne se moque en colère ou qu'il ne se mette à pleurer, mais Arthur se contenta de se rasseoir à sa place.

-Parce qu'il est ami avec Francis. Et parce qu'il me déteste. Aussi simple que ça.

L'enfant fronça les sourcils et grimpa sur le canapé, à côté de son père.

-Canada est un idiot ! Clama-t-il alors, espérant peut-être redonner le sourire à Arthur.

-Non, il n'est pas idiot. Si tu vivais chez Francis et que tu n'avais pas le droit de me voir, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

Alfred eu un petit temps de réflexion, avant de prendre une moue boudeuse.

-France est pas mon papa...

-Non, c'est vrai... Mais Canada préférerait vivre avec lui, ou au moins le voir plus souvent.

America n'était pas beaucoup plus avancé, mais il ne posa pas d'autres questions. Il redescendit du canapé, et se remit à son dessin, alors qu'Arthur se resservait une tasse de thé.

Matthew se réveilla une petite heure après le départ de Scotland, et après quelques secondes où il fut incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit, il finit par identifier la pièce comme étant sa chambre, et il s'assit dans son lit. Les événements de la journée lui revinrent rapidement, mais plutôt que de se remettre à pleurer, il chercha un signe de la présence de son oncle. Tout ce qu'il trouva fut un bout de papier, qu'il attrapa maladroitement, encore engourdi par le sommeil. Ses yeux rouges et gonflés lui faisait un peu mal, et il fut obligé d'allumer sa lampe de chevet pour y voir quelque chose. L'écriture était légèrement italique, mais on voyait que les lettres avaient été tracées doucement et minutieusement.

_T'occupe pas d'Arthur, je vais me débrouiller pour que tu vois Francis._

Assez fatigué de tout ça, le Canadien se demanda dans combien de temps exactement Allistor réussirait à lui ramener son père. Une semaine ? Un mois ? Un an ? Il n'était pas sûr de supporter Alfred et Arthur jusque là. Il sortit de son lit, se dirigea vers la porte, avant de s'arrêter net. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il ferait une fois en bas, il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à encaisser les remarques d'Alfred et le regard plein de douleur d'England. Sa petite main se leva vers la poignée, avant de redescendre, puis de se relever. Il se mordilla la lèvre, ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et finit par prendre son courage à deux mains. Il n'était plus à ça près. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas rester enfermé ici pour toujours. Et il commençait à avoir faim. Alors il sortit et descendit les escaliers.

La lumière du salon était allumée, Alfred était assis sur le canapé, penché sur un livre pour enfant qu'il avait déjà lu une dizaine de fois, et Arthur était affalé dans le fauteuil, sa tête soutenue par une main, l'autre pendant lâchement dans le vide. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, personne ne le remarqua dans un premier temps. Pas étonnant. C'était souvent comme ça. Et il n'avait pas le courage de ne serait-ce que se racler la gorge. Alors il resta là, dans l'embrasure de la porte, à juste les regarder. Il faisait déjà nuit dehors, et il allait probablement bientôt être l'heure de manger. Mais personne ne semblait s'en inquiéter, et les minutes passèrent lentement, dans le silence troublé par le tic tac de l'horloge. Jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte.

Alfred sauta sur ses pieds et Arthur releva la tête, remarquant enfin Canada. Il écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ne trouva pas les mots, et de toute façon, America était déjà rendu dans le hall pour ouvrir. England se leva presque rapidement, un peu gauche, et il avança maladroitement vers le garçon.

-Je suis...

-Non ! Cria alors Alfred depuis le hall, avant qu'un bruit sourd ne se fasse entendre.

Légèrement paniqué, Arthur se précipita pour voir ce qui se passait, et il écarta America de la porte alors qu'il essayait de fermer cette dernière malgré le pied qui l'en empêchait. Cette dernière se rouvrit en grand dès que le gamin ne fut plus là pour l'en empêcher, révélant un Allistor légèrement agacé, ainsi que...

-Papa !

Canada, qui jusque là était resté bien sagement près du salon, rappliqua en courant, passa devant Arthur qui tenait toujours Alfred, et se jeta dans les bras de la nation française, éclatant en sanglot alors qu'il était persuadé qu'il ne pouvait plus pleurer.

-Pourquoi tu as... commença England, abattu et épuisé, dévisageant son frère.

-Ton rejeton a beaucoup trop de force, le coupa ce dernier en grognant, appuyant doucement son pied par terre pour voir s'il n'avait rien de casser.

-T'as ramené un ennemi d'Engwand à la maison ! Brailla Alfred en s'agitant.

-C'est vrai que t'es vachement au courant de ce genre de chose, ricana l'Ecossais.

Arthur soupira. Tout cela ne rimait plus à rien, et il en avait marre de leur tenir tête à tous, de canaliser Alfred... Il fit demi tour, laissant la porte grande ouverte et lâchant America par la même occasion. Epuisé. Vraiment. Il se traina jusqu'au salon et se laissa à nouveau tomber dans le fauteuil.

-Engwand... ?

Il entrouvrit les yeux le temps d'apercevoir America, visiblement inquiet, qui s'approchait timidement.

-Je vais bien...

-Tu es fatigué ?

-Oui... Beaucoup...

-Alors va te coucher ! Je suis un héro, je vais les mettre dehors, et...

-Tu comptes mettre qui dehors, exactement, le nain ?

Un bref sursaut secoua la garçon, qui se tourna vivement vers son oncle. Il était vraiment grand...

-Toi ! Et France ! Vous êtes tous les deux méchant avec Engwand !

Scotland arqua un sourcil, vaguement amusé, avant de hausser les épaules. Il s'installa sur le canapé sans rien demander, et reporta toute son attention sur Arthur.

-Où est Francis ? Finit par demander le blond, les yeux fermés.

-Avec Canada, dans sa chambre.

Alfred gonfla les joues, appréciant moyennement d'être ignoré, et alla s'asseoir par terre, contre le fauteuil où était England.

-Vous restez combien de temps... ?

-Moi je repars dans pas longtemps. Francis va rester un peu, je pense, pour passer du temps avec le gamin.

Arthur hocha simplement la tête, dépité et lessivé. Scotland le regarda quelques instants, avant de se lever. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, de toute façon.

-Ne t'attend pas à ce que je te remercie pour... Ca... marmonna alors England.

-Je ne l'attendais pas.

Il quitta la pièce et grimpa rapidement les escaliers. La porte de la chambre de Canada était ouverte, et il resta à l'entrée, simplement appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte. Francis et Matthew était assis sur le grand lit, la nation française lui lisant une histoire. Le gamin semblait boire littéralement ses paroles, et s'était calé bien contre lui.

-Tu t'en vas ? Demanda alors Francis en l'apercevant.

-Ouais.

-Merci beaucoup, en tout cas.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules, détournant le regard alors que France lui souriait comme un enfant à noël. Matthew se leva du lit et trottina vers lui, les yeux encore rouges et gonflés. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de la nation Écossaise, légèrement intimidé, et il baissa les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, le morveux ?

-H... Hum... Merci...

Allistor soupira et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il n'y avait pas à dire, entre lui et Alfred, il préférait largement le petit Canadien.

-Je te l'avais promis, non ?

Matthew hocha timidement la tête et releva les yeux vers son oncle. Il tritura ses petits doigts, avant de finalement faire les quelques pas qui le séparait de lui. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue, avant de partir en courant se réfugier sur le lit. Francis rit légèrement en caressant les cheveux blonds de son enfant, alors que Allistor, un peu perturbé, gardait les sourcils froncés et se relevait doucement.

-Encore merci.

-Pas de quoi...

Il adressa un léger signe de tête à France, puis quitta la maison. Il faudrait qu'il songe à passer plus de temps avec Canada...


End file.
